The Turned Tables
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: "You didn't have to do this. It didn't have to come down to this." Not many people expect the bully to be the one to run away because they were at a loss of what to do. Warning: Contains character death due to suicide. No Kurt/Karofsky romance


_**A/N: Very heavy kids, and also very quick! Once again no Kurtkofsky romance in here, but there is a little Klaine. Please read, review, enjoy. **_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is property of its creators, I own nothing. **_

In life, it's funny how certain tables can turn. How situations can reverse in a way that the average person wouldn't expect them too. Gay bullying was a growing epidemic in this country. Everyone knew it. Kurt, especially knew it. Having been a victim of it himself, he knew very well. Kurt felt fortunate that despite the criticism, that he was proud of who he was, and wouldn't do what some other kids in his position have done;which is to commit suicide. It was tragic how bullies, stupid cowardly bullies, could be so hurtful that it drove people to their deaths. This time though, the victim wasn't being driven to their death, it was the bully. The bully who couldn't face up to the fact of who he really was, and that the tormenting he caused others had only been just a disguise for him to run from the truth.

It was mid-morning on a day in the beginning of August. Finn had left already to take Rachel out to breakfast, while Carole and his dad had left to go to work. Kurt sat in the living room with his laptop, doing some work on a scene in the second act of _Pip, Pip Hurray_. Then the phone rang. He went and picked it up, as he listened he was shocked. He doesn't even remember who it was that called him. He doesn't remember anything about that phone call, except the most important detail. Dave Karofsky had hung himself. 

He had done it in his room. Based on what investigators think, it was done late at night or sometime into early morning, and his dad had found him about three or four hours after the act had been committed. His family was devastated, not only because it was their son but because they had no idea why. They could tell that something had been bothering him for a little while, but they didn't know what it was. No matter what it was they never thought that it would lead him to this. Kurt was devastated for the exact opposite, he knew exactly the reason, and it killed him. No matter what shit Karofsky had put him through, nothing could come close to all the bad feelings involving him that he felt now. Except now these bad feelings weren't directed towards him, they were directed at the situation and how sad it was. At the end of the year when Karofsky had broken down and apologized to Kurt, he wasn't sure at how much he actually forgave him. He understood, and was willing to put the past behind them, but there would always be a little resentment. The resentment was now gone.

The funeral was quiet and sad, as funerals typically are. It was particularly numb because of the cause of death and how unexpected it was. Everyone from school showed up. Everyone. Everyone cried, even the people who hated his guts, they might've been the ones who sobbed the most. Blaine went with Kurt to the funeral, holding his hand the entire time, and whispering in his ears how lucky they were, of how brave they were, and how sad it was that Karofsky couldn't see that in himself. Kurt didn't know how to feel, as much as he loved Blaine he had to disagree with him a little bit on this one. He didn't feel very lucky. Him having strength over somebody else who couldn't find the strength, and due to that had killed themselves, didn't really feel all that lucky.

That night, Kurt couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock to see it ticking, minute after minute, until it was about three in the morning. Suddenly a thought dawned on him. He got up out of bed and put on a jacket and slide on his slippers. He quietly took his keys and slipped out of house and into his car. After about a fifteen minute drive he reached his destination, and with a flashlight in hand, went off on what he came there to do. He was a little creeped out. This wasn't exactly the ideal place to be at night, but he sucked it up and walked until he reached his final destination. When he got there he put the flashlight in front of him so he could see what he was looking at, and sat down across from it. The stone that they had wasn't the permanent one quite yet, but it gave it a decent placeholder at least.

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking what he needed to say. "Hi Dave, it's Kurt. I know you're probably confused of why I came to see you, especially at three in the morning. I wanted to come because, there was stuff I wanted to tell you that I couldn't do today. Today was your funeral Dave, your funeral. God, it sounds so weird to say that out load. We're not even out of high school yet and I've already attended your funeral." He started out, chuckling dryly over the tears that were beginning to well.

"You didn't have to do it," he continued. "It didn't have to come down to this. I wish you hadn't of been this scared. Someone as tough as you, you could've handled it. I know you feel like you couldn't, I know that you felt like you had to morph into somebody you're not because, what it was easier? It wasn't easier, you knew that all along. That's what led you here. You weren't happy, I knew you weren't happy that's why I tried to encourage you, because after all of what happened between us, at the end of it all I could really see was someone who was sorry and someone who just wanted to be happy. All because the lie they were living, was killing them inside." Kurt stopped for a second to take a break, tears were pouring down his cheeks and he was gasping for air over his sobs.

Once he put himself together, he prepared himself to speak once again. "I want you to know that it's okay. I forgive you okay? For everything. Because now I know, that even when your bullying took a turn for the worse, you were in a lot more pain than I was. I'm sorry that you couldn't see through that pain, I'm sorry that it had to resort to this. Remember one thing though, I miss you, and I will remember you. Not as the bully who gave me crap, but as the guy who I wish could've seen what happiness would've lied ahead for him if he wasn't so afraid of excepting who he was. So for right now, good bye Dave Karofsky, may you rest in peace."

Kurt meant what he said that night, he truly did. Every time he looks down the hallways his senior year, and to see less and less people being picked on, he remembers. Every time he spends time with Blaine and how happy he is with him, he remembers. When he looks at his life, his family, his friends, glee club, and what he has truly gained in the last three years, he especially remembers.


End file.
